Protect the Boss
Detalles thumb|250px|Protect the Boss *'Título:' 보스가 달라졌어요 / Boseuga Dalrajyeosseoyo *'También conocido como:' 보스가 달라졌어요 The Boss Has Changed / 마지막 여비서 The Last Secretary *'Género: '''Romance, Comedia *'Episodios:' 18 *'Cadena:' SBS *'Período de emisión: 03-Agosto-2011 al 29-Septiembre-2011 *'''Horario: Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 *'Banda Sonora Original: 'Protect the Boss OST Sinopsis La delincuente No Eun Seol desea finalmente vivir una vida normal. Aunque tiene mal carácter y después de muchos esfuerzos y tropiezos, consigue un trabajo como la secretaria del inmaduro hijo menor de una familia chaebol, Cha Ji Heon. Mientras cumple con sus obligaciones y con las exageradas labores que le impone su nuevo jefe, éste va cambiando sus sentimientos, declarándose enamorado de ella, cosa que también ocurre con su primo, el frío y apuesto Cha Moo Won, quién también cae rendido ante los encantos de No Eun Seol. Eun Seol tiene la difícil tarea de escoger entre estos dos adinerados, los cuales están dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para que su amor sea correspondido. Reparto *Choi Kang Hee como No Eun Seol *Ji Sung como Cha Ji Heon *Kim Jae Joong como Cha Moo Won *Wang Ji Hye como Seo Na Yoon Otros *Jang Ah Young como Yang Ha Young (Secretaria de Moo Won) *Park Young Kyu como Presidente Cha (Padre de Ji Heon) *Cha Hwa Yun como Shin Sook Hee (Madre de Moo Won) *Kim Chung como Hwang Kwan Jang (Madre de Na Yoon) *Kim Young Ok como Señora Song (Abuela de Ji Heon y Moo Won; Madre del Presidente Cha) *Ha Jae Sook como Lee Myung Ran (Mejor amiga de Eun Seol) *Jung Kyu Soo como No Bong Man (Padre de Eun Seol) *Kim Hyung Bum como Secretario Kim *Kim Seung Wook como Director Park Sang Moo *Kim Ha Kyoon como Secretario Jang *Lee Hee Jin como Yang Ha Young *Ahn Nae Sang Aparición Especial *Super Kid Aparición Especial *Brave Girls Aparición Especial *Kim Ho Chang como Señor pervertido (Cameo, episodio 5 y 6) Producción *'Jefe de producción: 'Choi Moon Suk *'Productor: 'Lee Sang Baek *'Director: 'Son Jung Hyun *'Guionista:' Kwon Ki Young Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea Curiosidades *En el capítulo 1 No Eun Seol baila "Twinkle" de Girl's Day mientras aplicaba para un trabajo. *En el capítulo 2 se escucha "Rolling in the deep" de Adele. *En el capítulo 5 mientras que Eun Seol limpia la sala de conferencias canta "Having an affair". En el mismo capítulo Cha Ji Heon está escuchando "Twinkle" en su carro mientras conduce. *En el capítulo 6 el Presidente Cha está viendo Scent of a Woman. *En el capítulo 8 mientras Eun Seol y Na Yoon están bebiendo se escucha de fondo la canción "Dont Cry" de Park Bom. *En el capítulo 10 las chicas bailan "I am the best" de 2NE1. *En el capítulo 12 Na Yoon canta "I will survive" de Gloria Gaynor mientras está en el karaoke con Moo Woo. *La casa de Ji Heon es la misma casa que tiene Kang Woo Hyun en K-POP - The Ultimate Audition. Reconocimientos *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actuación Drama Especial, Actor (Ji Sung) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actuación Drama Especial, Actriz (Choi Kang Hee) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Reparto Drama Especial (Park Young Kyu) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio al logro (Kim Young Ok) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor Pareja (Ji Sung y Choi Kang Hee) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'A la nueva Estrella (Hero Jaejoong y Wang Ji Hye) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'Top Ten Stars Award (Ji Sung y Choi Kang Hee) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'El más popular en Internet (Choi Kang Hee) Enlaces *Movie Daum *HanCinema *'Artículos de noticias: (1), (2) Galería Protect_the_Boss.jpg Protect the Boss2.jpg Protect the Boss3.jpg Protect the Boss4.jpg Protect the Boss5.jpg Protect the Boss6.jpg Protect the Boss7.jpg Protect the Boss8.jpg Protect the Boss11.jpg Protect_the_Boss1.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2011 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Acción Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios